


Midnight Sun

by Anonymous



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: ...sort of, Ghost Sex, M/M, OR IS IT, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: By night, the crown comes.
Relationships: Canute/Ghostly Head Of Sweyn Forkbeard (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Midnight Sun

By day the head of Sweyn Forkbeard appears without fanfare. By night, when Canute's eyes are closed, it announces itself with the smell of rot, and that rot draws inevitably closer whether he opens his eyes or no. A sickly smell not of fresh slaughter, nor even of bodies lying unburied on the battlefield. This is the rot of long months closed away from the world. Longer indeed than his father's embalmed body has been beneath the earth. Canute has never opened his eyes when the odor is close enough that he might see whether or not the head is smiling. He rather doubts it is. Or perhaps it would only smile if he looked up to see.

The lips roll over him, wet and dry at the same time. The dryness of thickly chapped lips, a thin layer of saliva unable to disguise the long period of neglect. The feeling of the grave. The tongue too is nearly dried out where it moves in the skull that is only a head by the most generous of standards.

The crown is a circle of flame transmuting life to death. Its rim melts into the skull of its bearer, transforming thought within the brain itself. Yet only by holding head up strong against the weight can one be granted the power to spare lives.

As the circle of the crown, so the lips of each king, speaking thoughts into action. And Canute's member is drawn in the darkness through the circle of his father's lips, speaking potential into waste, seed unto the fruitless earth of the king's bedspread. He feels himself aged in his bed, body swelled from the diseases of rich living. Such is the power of kingship. Those who would alter the world's face live to see themselves altered first.

God will fight back, the crown itself will fight back. Neither wishes to be mastered. But Canute was not born king, and he has seized kingship, and no matter how his body may yield by night he will never be conquered by the light of day.


End file.
